Hated Is Truly Unnecessary
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Lovino is jealous of his brother, to point of hatred. Meant as a companion fic to There's A Reason I'm So Useless Doitsu, but can be read alone. Rated for Lovi's mouth


Title: Hatred Is Truly Unneeded  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Lovino/Antonio mentions of Ludwig/Feliciano  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: angst  
>Summary: Lovino is jealous of his brother, to point of hatred. Meant as a companion fic to There's A Reason I'm So Useless Doitsu, but can be read alone.<br>Notes: Part 4 in the 7 part 'Sign Series'  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>They make him sick. Watching the affectionate couple he cringed. He could admit it to himself and only himself. He was jealous of his brother. He was the only person he knew who could be jealous of Feliciano, and it was bad. He hated the happiness his brother had found with that stupid Potato Bastard. Hated seeing them being so affectionate in front of him. He hated his younger brother. He was perfect in every way Lovino was not. And everyone loved to point out that fact. Their Nono had taken Feliciano away from him and raised him, constantly praising his good work, and completely overlooking Lovino's attempts at making him proud. When he was given to Antonio he thought it would be different, that someone would finally want him. But he was wrong again. He had attempted to switch the brothers, wanting Feliciano instead. He thought Lovino didn't know, but he did. He knew Antonio wanted the cleaner sweeter and better brother, not the clumsy brat he was stuck with. And it hurt to think about it.<p>

"Lovi~! What are you doing mi tomate?" Antonio called, smiling softly as he approached the older Vargas brother.

Lovino looked over his shoulder and glared at the approaching man.

"What do you want Antonio?" He snapped.

"Is something wrong? You don't look happy."

"How can I be happy seeing this? He's been brain washed by that stupid Potato! Look at them!" The fiery Italian exclaimed jabbing a finger in his brother's direction.

Antonio, who had known the man for centuries, could see the hidden meaning behind the words, and approached him, touching his shoulder.

"Talk to me Lovino. What's really got you so upset?"

The Italian shook off the comforting hand, reminding himself this man was the one who attempted to trade him for his own brother as a child.

"its nothing you would care about bastardo." He snapped, not noticing the hurt look that momentarily settled on the tan face of his companion.

"Come on mi tomate, talk to me. I know there is something wrong with you. So just tell me what it is."

"What the fuck do you care? You prefer Feliciano to me anyway. You've proved that over the years." Lovino snapped, glaring at the Spaniard, hurt in his green eyes.

"What…do you mean? How could you say that Lovino? Everything I've done for you over the years…I don't understand."

"You don't understand? How could you not understand? You tried to trade me for him! You never appreciated anything I ever did for you! I tried so hard for you! But I never got any thanks! All I ever heard was 'Why can't you be cleaner like Feliciano?' or 'Why are you so mean Lovi? Why can't you be sweet like Feli?' I can't handle any more of that! If you want him that much go take him from that stupid Potato Bastard! I'm sure he'd love to go with you!" Lovino yelled, his voice becoming more strained with every word he spoke.

Antonio stared at him, emerald eyes wide and full of hurt.

"How…how did you know about that?"

"I wasn't stupid. I knew when you left for Austria's that day you were ecstatic, nothing could bring you down. But when you returned, you were sad, your mood had completely changed. I listened around and overheard you discussing the situation with Bella. Do you have any idea how much it hurt?" The Italian asked, staring at the man before him.

"No…no I don't Lovi." Antonio admitted softly, not sure what to think.

"My Nono didn't want me, Austria didn't want me, you didn't want me, no one else wanted me, and I don't even want to be alive anymore! If I were to disappear Feliciano could have control of the unified Italy, and then everyone would be in relief because I'm gone. Isn't that what you want?"

Green eyes flashed and suddenly Antonio was gripping the Italian's shoulders, holding him tight.

"Don't you ever speak like that! I don't want you gone! I could never want you gone! Why can't see that? Why can't you see what's right in front of your face?"

Lovino gasped, not used to seeing this side of his former boss any longer, not since his days as a pirate had he seen that fire in his green eyes. And it frightened him, it had never been directed at him before.

"A-Antonio…let go of me. It hurts…you're hurting me!" He cried, struggling against the Spaniard.

"Then stop being so stupid and blind! Why can you not see what is right in front of you? We care for you! Your brother, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, they all care about you!" Antonio exclaimed.

"And what about you? You didn't even mention yourself!" Lovino shot back, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Why can't you see I love you?" Antonio yelled, getting the attention of both Vargas brothers, Feliciano stopped talking with Ludwig to look up at the hill his brother was on, eyes widening at the sight.

Antonio was holding him tightly around the shoulders, and tears were steaming down Lovino's cheeks as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I love you. Do you not understand what that means Lovi?"

Lovino blushed, looking down.

"I…I don't know…what to think Antonio. No one has ever said anything like that. I don't know how to respond."

Antonio sighed softly, looking down at him.

"How about saying 'Anche io ti amo Tonio'"

Lovino scoffed.

"Suck my balls bastardo."

Antonio smiled, knowing that was as close to a confession as he would get for now. Hugging the man close he nuzzled his nose into his hair lovingly.

"You have no reason to be jealous of Feliciano. He loves you, I love you, and you have friends here that love you too."

Lovino said nothing, but he cuddled up to the Spaniard, listening to his heartbeat, smiling discreetly into his chest. For once, he felt worth something.


End file.
